Evaluate the following expression when $x = 10$ and $y = 8$. $6$ $x$ $ + 10$ $y$ $ - 7$
Explanation: Substitute $10$ for ${x}$ and $8$ for ${y}$ $ = 6{(10)} + 10{(8)} - 7 $ $ = 60 + 80 - 7 $ $ = 133$